


You touched my heart but I'd love it if you touched my dick too

by fairiesarereal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesarereal/pseuds/fairiesarereal
Summary: Steve told Tony he likes him. Tony is over the moon about this. They kiss but when Tony tries to lead them to bed Steve pulls away? Was he moving too fast? Did he just ruin everything in the shortest time possible but no Steve is smiling at him so everything must still be fine.





	You touched my heart but I'd love it if you touched my dick too

**Author's Note:**

> quick fic to make myself laugh

Steve told Tony he likes him

Tony is over the moon about this. They kiss but as soon as tony goes to deepen the kiss and back them into the room Steve pulls away?Was he moving too fast? Did he just ruin everything in the shortest time possible but no Steve is smiling at him so everything must still be fine. 

“Good night Tony” Steve said sweetly, the words ghosting over Tony’s lips. 

And then he turned on his heels and left. As far as first kisses go this one was definitely wins the prize for most confusing. Steve had just knocked on his door and confessed his love, all rosy cheeks and smiles and everything Tony has ever wanted but then he just...left. So they're taking it slow that's fine he’s already waited this long he’s prepared to wait forever if that's what it takes.

 Tony was not prepared to wait forever.

 It was fun at first getting dolled up every Friday night for a date knowing now to expect a colorful bouquet or a teddy bear of sorts, a fun chat at dinner and a walk home hand in hand through the cool night air. Honestly it's fair to admit Steve has spoiled him for anyone else. He was the perfect gentleman Tony only wished perfect gentlemen also had sex because god did he want to have sex. He was almost positive babies weren’t making themselves in the forties but if this was how long courting rituals took everyone must have been horny out of their minds.

 The closest they’ve come to some below the belt action was on their 2 month anniversary night. Tony had a little too much to drink that night because holy fuck 2 month and he didn't even have an inkling of what Steve's dick looked like. So, safe to say he was a little shaky on his feet. Steve had sat him on the bed with a glass of water. Sobering up he felt a little more embarrassed about it all and he went to say just as much when Steve went down on his knees.

 //okay so here i have the idea to have a pretty detailed bj scene 'he was so close now he could feel steve taking him down gag reflex now existent, licking the head, untying his shoes, gripping his thighs and...untying his shoes?' looking down steve was in fact on his knees untying tony's shoes and not at all sucking his soul out through his dick.

 Right of course, he's tipsy and Steve being a gentleman is trying to get him comfortable for bed instead of just leaving him here fully dressed. Why would Steve ever give him a blow job on their 1 month anniversary night? why would the stars align just for him when they’re busy making wooden puppets sentient or whatever.

 Once steve was done unlacing he had slowly slipped off the right shoe then sock. He began massaging the balls of his feet and up his calves. “Did I mention how much I loved my gift tonight sweetheart? You’re always so thoughtful” Steve praised as he nodded along. “Yesterday too, I noticed how you let yourself take that hit to save that Deli owner, always so brave”.

  It wasn’t the first time he’d done this for him though it's usually on the couch while watching food network to wind him down after a battle or work bender. It was amazing how he could be intimate in ways Tony hadn’t even thought of before.

 Usually he’d be a relax pile of goo by now. Right then though, looking down at Steve on his knees whispering sweet nothings was doing very little to relax him and more to remind him how much he wanted Steve, how much he wants Steve to want _him_. And he wanted him, his hands his mouth, ass, dick every little bit of him. He knew he already had Steve’s heart but god dammit he was greedy. No doubt Steve could see the heat in his eyes as he rose from his knees and slowing unbuttoned the shirt pushing it off his shoulders.

 Tony did his best bedroom eyes hoping for something. Instead of a hungry kiss Steve smiled at him and pecked his nose.Tony loved him. The pants were last, Steve reached to unbuckle his belt, hesitating minutely at the very obvious tent in Tony’s pants but never the one to be deterred returned to the job at hand. Once the pants were off Steve stood up, still between his legs and gave him a once over. To hell with it Tony thought.

 “Touch me, Steve” he begged, tugging on Steve's tie.

 He looked down at him completely torn “No sweetheart I can't you’ve been drinking, this isn't you talking” he said loosening Tony's grip on his tie.

 Tony had wanted to cry he wanted to throw a tantrum of epic proportions but more than that he really wanted them to work out. “Okay” he agreed, hanging his head.

 “Good night Tony” he said softly, and if Tony didn't know better he’d say Steve almost sounded just as heart broken as he felt. But nonetheless he reached in for his good night kiss pausing a little at not knowing where to put his hands on Tony’s bare body. Instead, in a twist of fate only someone who hates Tony could think of, Steve grabbed his right hand, gently kissed his knuckles then left.

 Tony wasted no time in stuffing the same hand into his underwear and getting himself off. If nothing else he's adaptable.

 

1 month earlier

 “Yea when it comes to relationships Tony likes to take it slow, look just ask Pepper!” Clint said, motioning to her as she exit the elevator.

 “Ask Pepper what?” she asked curiously.

 “Clint don’t”

 “How soon after did you first sleep with Tony after you two met?”

 “Oh well that’s a little personal...” she glanced between Steve expectedly mortified face and Clint’s whose expression was the picture of the cat that got the cream “but after we first met I'd say 2 years give or take a few months but when we met and when we actually-”

 “See? Told you so”

 “But we didn't start da-”

 “THANK YOU, Pepper”

 She squinted, figuring out Clint was clearly up to something but she decided to get these new schematics back to the office seeing as she wasn’t going to get a word in here.

 Once she left he turned back to Steve, “I hope this is all the proof you'll need Steve” Clint said with the most genuine voice he could muster “I just wouldn't want you to ruin a relationship that means so much to you”

 At any other time Steve would have been able to stiff out the bullshit Clint was currently filled with but they say love dulls the senses.

 Steve looked officially spooked “Yea Clint, thanks”.

He felt a little guilty though, Steve had asked around for advice on dating Tony since he finally worked up the guts to tell him what everyone else already knew for ages now. He thought it would be a little funny to throw him off a little but doubts something like this was going to get dragged out too long. This was Tony Stark the guy whos had a hangup on Captain America his whole life if all the vintage memorabilia was anything to go by. There's no way he wouldn't constantly be trying to jump Steve. Yea sure he convinced Steve that if Tony sleeps with him too early that means he might not be in it for the long run but then eventually they'll talk, Steve’ll come clean about what Clint said and it'll be a funny story to talk about when they're married with six kids 3 boys 3 girls. Right all they'll have to do is talk. Just talk.

 

So it's their 4 month anniversary...

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! Thanks for reading!


End file.
